Disaster Written All Over It
by writers-dream93
Summary: A summer vacation sounds fun, right? But it can be the exact opposite when an unlikely mix of people are involved in the said vacation. When jealousy, hatred, love, lies and secrets get thrown into the scenario, what will happen?


**Disaster Written All Over It**

**Summary: A summer vacation sounds fun, right? But it can be the exact opposite when an unlikely mix of people are involved in the said vacation. When jealousy, hatred, love, lies and secrets get thrown into the scenario, what will happen?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Jason Reso, Trish Stratigias/Randy Orton, Torrie Wilson, Adam Copeland, Dawn Psaltis/Chris Irvine, Lisa Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I own the story though and it is basically fictional.**

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating recently and for not adding any new stories. School and life in general has been crazy and sadly, I haven't got time to write anymore. **

**I hope you like this story. Please read and review! Thanks in advance!**

**Chapter One: It won't run smoothly**

**xoxoxo**

"Thank heavens… We finally made it." Amy Dumas made a very audible sound of relief as she and her friends stood outside of the hotel they were staying in for their vacation. "I don't even know why I agreed to this."

Stephanie McMahon wrapped an arm around hers. "C'mon, Ames… We're in this beautiful tropical island full of beaches, boutiques, bars… The purpose of this place is for us to have fun, dear!" She gently nudged her redheaded best friend with her elbow. " Besides, you love us. That's why you agreed."

Hazel eyes rolled. "Be glad I love ya'll. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that."

"Don't worry, Ames. I promise. We are." Dawn Marie Psaltis grinned at her before she turned her attention to three other people who were still in the process of unloading the car so that it can be brought to the rooms. "Would you three hurry up?"

Chris Irvine rolled his eyes at his girlfriend; the blonde man currently pulling two suitcases and carrying three other bags. "Um… A little help would be nice, honey."

She arched an eyebrow. "You're making a girl carry all the bags? So you mean to tell me your muscles are plain useless?"

"A little help would be nice." Her Canadian boyfriend replied, muttering something incoherent under his breath as he resumed the task of getting the bags.

"Seriously, I know we'll be here for a really long time." Adam Copeland spoke before the brunette could. He himself was loaded with bags and suitcases. "But we won't be gone for a year. You girls act as if we're not coming back."

Amy's attention fell on the only silent Canadian, who hadn't said a word since they arrived. Sighing, she made her way to him. "I'll help you out." She said as she pulled her own suitcase out of the trunk.

"Thanks, Ames." Jason Reso smiled though it was just a small one.

She arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong? You've been quiet."

He shook his head and smiled again. "I just need a short quiet nap and I'll be fine." The trip from the airport to the hotel was nothing close to quiet and it made it difficult for him to have a comfortable sleep.

"If you say so…"

Near them, Adam made a face as he watched their bags and suitcases being loaded onto the cart to be brought to their rooms. "Our bags are so lucky… At least they'll get to go upstairs." He ran a hand down his face. "But us? We have to stay here to wait for young Randall and his friends. Why do we have to wait for them? Why do they have to come at the first place? Can't it –"

"Stop whining." Dawn kicked him not so kindly at his shins. "For the nth time, Joseph, they're here because Randy is Trish's boyfriend and we thought that it would be a good idea if we can get to know his friends too." Chris, Jason, Stephanie and Amy shook their heads while Adam muttered something under his breath. They all knew that Adam had liked Trish for a long time but it was Randy Orton who won Trish's heart. Is there still a chance for him? Only time could tell.

Chris snickered. "Maybe if you tell her the truth, she'd reconsider."

Adam not so kindly gave him a one finger salute while the three ladies all raised their brows with warning looks on their faces. "Shut up." Amy snapped. Adam was her friend too but she didn't want any problems for Trish, who was one of her best friends.

Stephanie placed her sunglasses on the top of her head. "If you children are done, I think most of us would rather wait inside. It's getting really hot and I don't feel like standing here."

"Finally." Jason sighed. But beside him, Adam and Dawn both looked ready to argue again.

An additional pointed look from Amy stopped both Adam and Dawn from saying anything. Once all was said and done, the group entered the hotel silently to go inside and wait in the lobby. Stephanie and Amy immersed themselves in the magazines. Jason took the chance to have his well-deserved nap, resting his head on Amy's shoulders. Chris and Adam drowned themselves in their iPods while Dawn was busy giving directions to Trish on the phone.

"They'll be here in five minutes." The brunette informed them as she shut her phone and stuffed it into her purse.

"Great…" Adam groaned. The blonde man soon found himself raising his hands in defense when she glared. "Chill, woman… I just want to go up to my room."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Right… Whatever, Ads."

Amy directed a pointed look to the pair. "Can you guys just quit it? Jay's sleeping." She hissed, resting her head on top of his.

"Sorry." The two replied in chorus.

Just as Dawn said earlier, the second half of their group arrived in five minutes... give or take a minute or so. Trish Stratigias was the first to walk into the hotel hand-in-hand with her tall, handsome boyfriend, Randy Orton. The six who arrived first watched on as two men and two women entered right after the couple. "Sorry if we took long…" Trish smiled apologetically before she gave a hug each to Amy, Stephanie and Dawn.

"It's okay, dear. No problem. You're right on time." Stephanie smiled. Ever since they arrived, her eyes were on Randy's big, dirty blonde haired friend. "Looks like we have to introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, yeah. Guys… This is Stephanie McMahon…" She nodded towards her. "The brunette over there is Dawn Psaltis. The two with headphones jammed into their ears are Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland… Ads is the one with tattoos. The redhead is Amy Dumas and…" The blonde waited until Amy was able to wake Jason up before she continued. "Last and certainly not the very least, Jason Reso."

Jason controlled himself from yawning really loud. "It's nice to meet you all." He grinned mischievously at Adam, who just kept a straight face.

Randy smiled at them… but he kept silent about Jason's wink. It did make him curious. "It's nice to see you all again... It's been a while." He patted the shoulder of the dark haired man, who was nearest to him. "This is Dave Bautista. These two ladies are Torrie Wilson and Lisa Varon." He gestured to the blonde woman and the raven haired woman respectively. Much to Stephanie's delight, he finally introduced the blonde man she had her eyes on. "And this is Paul Levesque."

"Nice to finally meet you." Paul offered a short nod to them.

"Same here." Trish's side of the group said unison.

Chris arched an eyebrow as he plucked the earphones out of his ears. Ever since Randy's half of the group arrived, he noticed that the guy named Paul had his eyes intently on Amy. Arching an eyebrow, he involuntarily frowned and narrowed his eyes at the bigger man but when he realized he did so, he shook his head. For some reason, he didn't like what that Paul guy was doing… not one bit. But it was too early to judge; especially it isn't that hard to notice the redhead. It wasn't like he secretly liked Amy... far from it. But he has been protective of the redhead ever since and when he knew he had a bad feeling about something, he was right most of the time.

"Now that everyone's here…" Adam fought the urge to roll his eyes as he stood up. "Maybe we could settle in?"

The group at large was divided into smaller groups as they conversed with each other. Adam made sure to keep distance from Trish and Randy. Dawn seemed to instantly bond with Torrie while Amy apparently did the same with Lisa. Once they arrived in their floor, room arrangements were settled. Stephanie was rooming with Amy while Torrie and Lisa's room was connected to theirs via connecting door. Across them, Jason and Adam found themselves in a similar situation with Dave and Paul. Dawn and Chris's room was right next to Jason and Adam's. Trish and Randy's room was next door to Stephanie and Amy's.

"Hey, dude…" Chris sat on his bed, watching as Jason continued to arrange his things at his side of the room. "Did you notice something weird about the Paul dude?"

"Paul?" The other blonde man turned around to give him a half-incredulous, half-questioning look. "We just met the guy, Jerky. What did you notice about that guy in such a short time?" He asked.

He shifted into a more comfortable position. "I don't like the way he was staring at Ames."

Jason arched an eyebrow though he didn't like the observation at all. "Dude, relax. It's still too early to tell."

"Whatever, dude. I don't like him around Ames. I don't have a good feeling about it." Chris replied. "Try observing next time. You'll see what I mean." He then gave his best friend a knowing look. It took him a short moment before he said what he wanted to say.

"You don't want anyone taking Ames from you, don't you?"

**xoxoxo**

**Sorry for the really short chapter… I'll make it up to you next time.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
